Father in my Eyes
by BlueDragon007
Summary: This is a gift fict for Mabel but Stylerin. In this fict, you should read when Danny's parents rejected him for who he is, but then, Vlad will be here to support him and the Christmas Party in the Casper High won't go as everyone thought it would...
1. (An) Merry Christmas

**(A/n) Hi! It's me, BlueDragon007 and I wish a Merry Christmas to everyone, especially to my special friends and to a Mabel but Slytherin, a person that I'm gifting in the Secret Santa Phandom Event. I hope that you will like it ;) I was really busy this month and I tried to give all what I have and can, but I have my limits and unfortunately, I got a few writers block. It was my first time that I was writting a fict with Plant Sam and DxV pseudo father bonding. I'm really sorry if there are errors (and I'm sure that there is), but English is not my native language and I'm still just a kid ^^ I hope that you'll enjoy in the story that I have write, everything what you put in the request is written in this next three chapters ;P**

 **PS. This whole story is written in Danny's POV**


	2. The Last Smile, Ch1

~Chapter 1~ The Last Smile

* * *

I sighed... Soon it will be Christmas and my family 'tradition' already began... Every year there is a fight between Santa, no Santa, Santa, no Santa and I'm sick of it already! Every year it's same thing and it's driving me nuts!

I was sitting in the living room, on the sofa, listening to my parents fight. I shivered when I remember what happened last year; I accidentally destroyed Ghost Writer's poem and he trapped me in the new one. At least the ghosts helped me to fix the ruined Christmas eve because of that Christmas Truce that all ghosts share.

This year, Jazz has gone to college and she won't come home for Christmas this year... She says that she has to study, as usual, she won't even separate a few days to spend with her family. There's no one to be with me, except Sam and Tucker, but they have their own families and they can't spend all their free time with me.

"Santa is real!" I heard and saw how my father yelled at my mother, but she yelled back at him, saying that Santa was just a joke.

"ALRIGHT! WILL YOU QUIT FIGHTING ALREADY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not noticing that my eyes has gone from blue to green, "Every year, Santa, no Santa, Santa, no Santa, Santa! Don't you have a better things to do than fight!? I'm sick of this!" I finished and let myself to cool down. I just couldn't keep all of that anger trapped inside of me. At least my parents don't fight about the easter bunny.

Because of some reason, mom and dad stopped with their 'traditional' fight and looked at me because of some weird reason. "What?" I asked.

"Your eyes son," my dad started.

"And? What about them?" I asked and the wave of fear crossed through my face... Is it possible that while I was shouting, my eyes turned green and that my parents noticed it?

"Your eyes turned ectoplasmic green, Danny," my mom finished dad's sentence. This won't end good. Now, I can only pray that they won't find out that I'm Halfa, but I have a feeling that they'll figure it out.

"Danny, are you alright?" Mom moved towards me to get a better look at me and my eyes. She looked deep into them, so deep and carefully that she saw a bit of green that flickered in them.

"I'm fine mom, really, no need to worry," I reassured. I got up, ready to react on any violent movement.

"No son, you are not ok, human eyes can't turn green!" Dad explained, "That must be the work of ghosts!"

"Oh honey... You can't scare Danny like that! And you still don't have a real proof. Just look at him! He's even more pale and shaking!"

Mom is right... I am scared, but not because of dad, I'm scared of, no...when they find out that I'm Danny Phantom... It will be a really nice Christmas if that happens.

" Um... Danny? Can you come to the lab, I want to run some tests on you... Your eyes turning green is impossible for an ordinary human." Mom said. I gulped.

"S-sure," I stuttered, and started following her into the lab, but there was something that I missed... Wait! Where's dad? He was next to me a few minutes!

Mom went first in the lab, but when I put a foot in it, some kind of ecto-anti ghost net fall onto me and I just couldn't phase through it... Oh great... It looks like I fell right into the trap...

Out of a sudden, someone shot me with something, black dots covering my vision. I think I was hit with a sleeping dart.

"I have him, Maddie!" Was the last thing I heard before I went unconscious.

* * *

 _ **-Line Break-**_

* * *

I slowly started opening my eyes. I tried to get up, but I hit something with my head, "Ouch!" I exclaimed, rubbed the back of my neck with my right hand and then looked up.

I looked up and gasped, I was in a cage that's probably ghost proof too, you can see it because it's glowing green.

I saw that my dad was at the computer, and my mom was... Err... Where is she anyway?

"Oh good, you're awake. A bit too early than expected, but still." I heard my mom's voice and jumped, hitting with my head at the top of the cage again.

"Now... You wouldn't mind telling us why you're possessing my boy, Ghost!"

"Ghost? What are you talking about, mom?" I asked. She can't possibly think that I was overshadowed.

"Don't play tricks with us, ghost," my father said and turned away from the computer, facing me.

"What do you mean? I'm Danny, Danny Fenton, your son!" A tear started running down my face, and fell off my chin, only to drop on floor. When I looked at my mom's eyes, I was just a failure. No one would like a freak like me... I'm nothing, just a human-ghost hybrid and nothing more.

"Don't you dare to lie to me, ghost!" My mom shouted and opened the cage. She grabbed me with some kind of special gloves that made me powerless. She put me on the examination table and tied me up with an anti-ghost rope. I couldn't phase or escape either.

"Hey! Let me go!" I screamed, but with no use, somewhere deep in me, I knew that my parents are just cold-hearted scientists, and nothing would change their minds. God... I just wish for Jazz to be here, she could save me! But today, I'm on my own...

"Only in your dreams, ghost! Now tell me, what have you done to my son!?" Mom asked again, and dad was standing next to some lever.

"Or what?" I asked and Maddie just nodded? But that's not the point, after she, because of some reason, nodded, dad pulled down the lever and a wave of strong electricity ran through my body, but this was no ordinary electricity. I felt my ghost form wanting to show up instead of opposite.

"I think that this is an answer to your question. Every time when you don't answer the question or when I think that you lied to me, Jack will pull down the lever and electrocute you," my mom explained and I shivered, I just don't see any timeline in which this, at the end, will turn well.

"One more time... Tell me what have you done to my son?" She asked for the third time, and every time she does, the hatred in her is stronger.

"Nothing! I swear! I AM your son!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and started to cry, my icy blue eyes looking deep in hers, just to be reflected by her red goggles.

Dad pulled a lever again, but this time, the electrucion was bigger and this time, I couldn't fight against the rings. They showed around my body, the one ring went up and the other one down. My raven black hair is now white, icy blue eyes went to poisonous green and my everyday clothes changed into a black and white jumpsuit with my DP logo.

"YOU!" Maddie shouted and took her gun.

"Mom! Don't!"

"What did you just call me?" My mom asked me and put down her gun, but that doesn't mean I'm safe, but still... Why did she put her gun down when I called her mom?

"Don't you ever, call me that again," she scowled, and even if I can't see it because of her red tinted goggles, but she has an evil gleam in her eyes right now. She took out a knife and stabbed it in my arm! My own mother... Why would she do that? She took a good look at what she has done and there is no way that she missed a red blood, mixed with ectoplasm.

At the moment, when I at least expected it, mom stabbed me again and I screamed, "Please, don't!" I shouted, but it was like I even wasn't here, dad and mom just ignored me! But I need to face it, i'm a ghost, they are ghost hunters. Me as their son could never work...

I was in such pain that I never could imagine it. It was here, trapped inside of me, but at the same time, it wasn't. I am completely lost, and mom aiming at me where my ghost core supposed to be is not helping. Wait, what?!

I gulped, she really does want to kill me! My own mom, doesn't trust me and want's to kill me...

And then it happened, she shot right where my core was supposed to be, but before I die, a short poem went through my head that I wrote before a few days, and now, I think that I finally figured out what it meant...

At my last breath, I managed to open my eyes, to see the faces of my killers, and they, didn't care that their son,I , was dying. They just watched me. The last thing I remember is darkness, but now, the end has finally come, and it was the last time that I left a small smile, because we are just humans at the end...

* * *

 **(A/n) Ok... So... This is a first chapter, idk if you liked it and I'm not good at writing angst, but I have my moments... If you are curious about the poem that Danny was thinking about, then check out my poem No One Cares** **and that** **last** **paragraph** **is from it...**


	3. I'm not Dead? Ch2

~Chapter 2~ I'm not dead?

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the cage. Wait, I'm in the cage? That that means...

 _"YES! I'M NOT DEAD!"_ I thought happily, but I'm not in a good situation, I still need to figure it out how to escape from this cage.

My hand went through the place where mom had shot me and I felt something warm and sticky. I looked down and I saw red blood, my blood that's mixed with ectoplasam.

I heard some footsteps and I know that I have to do something. I was in my human form when I woke up, and I was drained, but I just hope that I have enough energy just to escape.

I focused my strength to my arms and grabbed the rods on the cage. As much as did hurt me and burned my arms, I didn't give up.

I used all of my strength I gathered in my arms and managed to move away thde two rods that J was holding just enough for me to slip out.

The footsteps were now louder and louder. I knew that someone is coming, and even if my body was screaming in pain, I forced out two white rings. One went up and one down until they disappeared when they transformed me into my alter ego, Danny Phantom.

I didn't hear any footsteps and that put me on a high alert. I turned around and saw dad, aiming at me.

I gasped when he shot at me, at least he missed me. Thank God that my dad is a lazy shooter. After I turned intangible and passed out of the house, I could hear that dad was yelling something, probably about how is he going to tear me apart, molecule by molecule...

I flew away, I tried to reach Sam or Tucker, but I was too exhausted. Instead, I landed behind someone's house.

I couldn't maintain myself anymore in my ghost form, so I was forced to transform myself into my human form.

I fall on my knees and met a layout of white snow. I looked up at the sky and saw a bright big Moon that scared the darkness away with its soft, bright glow and a little yellow stars were around it. I sat against the wall. It was a perfect night for stargazing, maybe it will take off my thoughts about my family and... A tear escaped from my eye again. They wanted to kill me... I was nothing more to them except a ghost.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" I heard a voice next to me and saw Vlad, floating next to me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I smirked and tried to look like nothing is wrong, but something gave me away.

"What's wrong, little badger?" Vlad asked concerned and landed next to me.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because I care about you more than you know. Then tell me, young boy... Why are you sad?" He asked me again, but his voice, it wasn't a voice of a crazy Fruit-Loop. No, this time it was gentle and soft, like he really cared about me. "Come, my boy... You can go with me in my mansion, then you can tell me what happened," he said and I just watched him and nodded. I tried to transform into my ghost form and I almost did, but rings disappeared when they started moving every each way. At seeing that, Vlad picked me up and flew me to his mansion.

* * *

 ** _-Line break-_**

* * *

Vlad turned intangible passed through the roof of the mansion and put me on the bed, with him sitting next to me.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" He asked, but I told him that it's fine and that I don't need anything, but glass of water would be nice. "Can I please just get a glass of water?"

"As you wish, little badger," he answered me and walked away in the kitchen, leaving me in my own thoughts. I just still can't get off my head that my own family tried to kill me... I-I mean... What kind of parents are they anyway!

"I'm back" Vlad said with the singing voice and I just smiled, what was I thinking about before he came anyway? Well... I guess that I'll guess that I forgot.

"Thanks Vlad!" I said as he handed me the glass of water and I drank it.

"Soo... Care to say why you are so sad?" He asked and a glass of water that I was holding almost fell from my arms.

"W-well... It's about my parents. Nothing important, really..."

Vlad raised an eyebrow,"What about them?" He asked and then noticed a tear coming from my eyes, "They didn't really?" It looks like he read me like an open book.

"They did... I was really angry about them about fighting about is Santa is real or not. Seriously, every year the same thing. So... When I yelled at them, my eyes glowed green and they noticed it."

"You know, you should really work about that problem with your eyes," Vlad cut me off, but I just ignored him and laughed a bit, "Yeah, I know, I'm just not aware of it when it happens!" I said.

"I know my boy..."

"Yeah... But that's not the point right now... When my parents saw that my eyes were glowing green, they led me into the lab, not aware that I'm walking into the trap, Jack ambushed me and captured me into some kind of net. I wasn't able to get free and they shot me with a sleeping dart."

"Huh... Who knew that the fool is capable of something, but I don't get it how my love was capable of something like that" Vlad commented.

"Trust me, your 'love' would shoot at you right away when she finds out what you are."

"True." Vlad answered with a serious voice, but there was something a bit off with Danny's joke, did she... "Did they hurt you" he asked, so... he is curious about my injuries.

"Yes, they did... They thought that I was possessed and they electrute me with something what forced me to transform into my ghost form. Maddie shot at me and I thought that I'm dead, until I woke up and used all of my strength to escape. Then you came and here we are. Me talking to you instead of fighting."

"Who knew that they are capable of something like that" Vlad just couldn't believe.

"Yeah... Do you still want to marry Maddie?"

"I would rather kiss the Box Ghost then see her again" he said and we laughed, good time. Kissing a Box Ghost instead seeing Maddie, ouch.

"Well... I think that it's time for sleep, my boy..." he said and pointed to the clock, it was almost midnight. Who knew that time can fly so fast.

Vlad tucked me into bed, "You know. You can stay with me from now on. I'll take care of you from now on. Good night, little badger," he said and now, I really didn't know why he seemed like a bad guy to me.

"Good night, father..." I said and closed my eyes, I was almost ready to fall asleep until he kissed me on my cheek. Whoa! Where did that come from?!

"Good night, son..." he whispered and left, slowly closing doors behind him. He probably thought that I was sleeping.


	4. Nothing is Eternal, Ch 3

~Chapter 3~ Nothing is Eternal

* * *

I spent these last few days with Vlad, he was like a father to me that I ever wanted. He even taught me a few tricks with my ghost powers.

Sam and Tucker heard what happened between my parents and me and came to visit me straight away. They wear really suspicious about Vlad, but got over it since if I'm trusting him, so do the, minus Sam, she still thinks that Vlad is planning something.

Today, there is a Christmas party that school organized and every student is invited.

I was getting ready for the party, but I didn't put something special on me. I only put my everyday clothes and when I did, Vlad came to check in.

"Daniel, did you finally get ready for that Christmas party?" He asks me and I just smiled.

"Yes, dad." I simply answered and... Oh, yeah... Just one more little thing I forgot to tell you, since I discovered that Vlad really does care about me and he did take care of me in my hardest moments when my real parents rejected me, I started to call him a feather, besides, he just needs to fill the adoption papers and he will officially be my father. I'm really glad because of it.

"Good, now be back until ten P.M. And don't forget your friends."

"Oh come on... Can't I be out a little longer?" I complained, "And there is no way that I forgot to pick up my friends."

"Well, all right little badger, you are free to go now," Vlad said and I smiled, I transformed into my ghost form and turned intangible, but before I flew out on the open to pick up Sam and Tucker, I waved to my dad and said bye, then I left and didn't hear what he said to me.

First, I flew towards Sam. I knocked on her window and after a few seconds, opened it and greater me with a big, happy smile, "Hi Danny!" she said.

"Hi, you ready for the party?" I asked her, but she doesn't look like it, she wears her everyday clothes, but I wear it too, so there is no reason why wouldn't she got ready and she looks cute like that too. Wait, what!?

"Er... Yeah... Why wouldn't I?"

"Just asking." I said and there was some unpleasant silence between us, "So... Should we go now and pick up Tucker? He is probably angry by now." I said to break the unpleasant silence.

"Yeah, we should, or we need to listen him how he is starving from hunger..." she said and rolled her eyes as I picked her up in the bridal style and flew towards Tucker's house where he waited for us. I can already see in his eyes how he waits to say the word lovebirds.

I landed in front of his house, "Lovebirds," and thus were Tucker's first words... Really nice Tucker, really nice...

"So... You ready to go?" I asked and two of my best friends nodded, and with that, they grabbed my hand and I jumped into the air.

* * *

 ** _-Line break_** -

* * *

Tucker and I were standing near the table with all kinds of drinks and snacks while Sam went to the bathroom, I watched her, but before she entered in the bathroom, Paulina came and they started arguing, but what surprised me is that Paulina slapped Sam, I wonder what's that for, but what got me worried is the green glow around Sam, but what surprised me the most is the two light green rings showing around Sam, transforming her into a ghost form as she looked when the Undergrowth took her and her anger probably unlocked the powers he gave her. I was confused. How come that Sam still has her plant powers!? She did really surprise me with this and by the look on Tucker's face, she surprised him too!

As much as I hate to admit it, but I got worried about Paulina, Sam had that crazy look in her eye.

"Cover me Tuck," I said to Tucker and started running towards the bathroom and while I was doing so, I saw that Sam had raised her hands and a weed came out of the ground, tearing up the floor and attacked Paulina.

I went in the bathroom and in a bright flash of light I transformed into my ghost form, but when I flew out, "PHANTOM! Please save me from this freak!" I heard Paulina screaming, I gave her a glare for calling Sam a freak, but expect the glare, I ignored her.

I saw that Sam pinned down Paulina to the wall and now she was ready to kill her until called her, "SAM! Don't!" I shouted and she turned her head towards me, "Why would I? Flesh walker?" She asked, what's wrong with her? Could she be under some kind of illusion or mind control or something?

"Sam, snap out of it," I said and grabbed her by her shoulders and just as I was about to shake her, a plant attacked me and push me away from Sam.

What's wrong Danny?" She asked, "Feeling powerless? If you want, we can rule the world together, join me and I'll make you even more powerful than you can imagine..." she said, but I'll need to disappoint her, I don't want to rule the world or for her to make me more powerful, "Sorry Sam, but I'll have to refuse, and maybe I'm not the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone, but I'm still powerful enough to save you." I explained and watched how did the grin from Sam's face disappeared.

"Fine, then beUnconsciously She said and before she attacked me, she hit Paulina in the head and she falls unconscious. Paulina will definitely have a strong headache tomorrow, but at least she shouldn't remember the today's event, I guess that that's good.

Sam attacked me hand on hand, I dodged her attack and did something unthinkable, I faced her, face to face and kissed her, I didn't want to hit her or hurt her, I just emptied my thoughts and hoped that the kiss will work and on my luck, it did.

A light green rings showed around her body, transforming her into her human form. "Did you just...?" She asked me before she passed out in my arms.

I picked her up in bridge style and flew her home. I tucked her in the bed and just as I was ready to leave, she woke up.

"Hi Danny..." she said and I turned towards her.

"Hi..." I said back and walked towards her bad, falling on my knees so we can talk head to head.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For what I have done... I just don't know what shot me... For almost killing Paulina, even if I want to and attacking you..." As soon Sam finished this sentence, a tear escaped from her eye.

I let out a soft smile and rubbed her gently behind her ear. "It's ok Sam... No need to apologize..."

"Yeah... But still... And I even don't know how did this powers came back!"

"Sam... Don't worry... We'll figure it out... But for now, you need to rest," I suggested, she looked exhausted, but I would too if I was on her place.

"Yeah... I hope so..." Sam answered and we looked each other in the eyes.

Her violet, purple eyes were even more beautiful than I can remember.

Unconsciously, our heads got closer to each other and we kiss. I closed my eyes and felt how did my cold lips touched hers. They were burning warm.

We enjoyed this moment and if only it could last forever, but unfortunately, nothing is eternal.

* * *

 **(A/n) So... This is it! You came to the end, I just hope that you enjoyed and that you liked it and that you'll forgive me because of errors...**


End file.
